Let Me In
by Darkchilde
Summary: Ezra gets some bad news, and Daisy wants to help him


Discliamer: Not mine, ALL FFC's (that didn't show Best Behavior, and now I'm ticked..) The song is Save Ferris's "Let Me In", and is my most favorite song in the world right now. It just completely reminds me of my favorite HG couple...(And if you don't know who that is, this must be the first I've written that you've ever read...)  
  
Let Me In  
  
  
I've been watching you  
and all you do  
for quite some time  
knowing all the ins and outs  
of you shoulda known  
what was on your mind  
  
The lodge was anything but crowded. In fact, there were only four people in it at all, and two of them looked ready to leave. The other two looked like they had no intention of going anywhere for a while. One of them was reading a letter, while the other one sat across the room from him, pretending like she was reading a book.   
  
There was something wrong. Daisy Lipenowski could see it at fifty paces---something was terribly, terribly wrong with Ezra Friedkin. His head was bowed over a letter, and his chin was pressed into his palm as he glared a hole into the peice of paper in his hand. His dark curls feel across his forehead and masked his eyes from her sight, but her woman's intuition was telling her that if she could see those amazingly blue eyes, they would be dark and empty and sad.   
  
Daisy chewed on the bottom of her lip and stared at her friend for a long moment, trying to determine how depressed he was, and if she should go over and see what the problem was. Her observent nature took in the way he clutched the letter so tightly in his left hand. His knukles were beginning to turn white, so tight was his grip on the single sheet of people.   
  
She twisted her mouth to one side, and then to the next, before deciding to go and talk to him about whatever was in that letter. Daisy stood up from the couch she had been sitting on and moved across the lodge toward him, noticing that Juliette and Auggie had disappeared out the door.   
  
"Probably to make out." She murmured under her breathe, before turning her attention back to her friend.  
  
all the world is spinning  
round and round  
inside my head tonight  
i will fall into the darkness  
and i swear i will never  
see the light  
  
Ezra stared at the words on the page until they blurred and ran together into one of the great big black ink splotches his thearpist had use to make him look at. This one, he decided, looked like a bat. Or maybe a bird. Or maybe a...Daisy?  
  
"Huh?" Part of his mind demanded from the other part. "Daisy! She's right there!" The more observent portion of his mind pointed out. Ezra raised his eyes from his letter, but couldn't make his mouth move to say anything that might resemble a greeting when the object of his affection stepped into his line of sight.   
  
"Hi." Was her witty opener. "Is it really that interesting?"   
  
"What?" Erza asked, looking at her in confusion. He knitted his eyebrows together, and stared up at her. Daisy pointed at the letter in his hand, drawing his attention back to the words written on them.  
  
Dear Ezra....blah blah blah...cliche, cliche...bold-face lie...Sweetheart, my lawyer thinks that I would stand a better chance in court if you testified. However, if you did that, I'm afraid that you would have to choose which one of us---you're father or myself--you would want to live with. It's up to you, sweetheart. Love, Mom.  
  
And then the words swirled once again into a butterfly or a bat or whatever it was that he thought, and he dropped the peice of paper into his lap, refusing to look at it anymore.   
  
"What's that?" Daisy asked, noticing the paper that had been the focus of her friend's entire world for the past three hours.  
  
"Nothing." He heard himself mutter, not up to sharing right at this point in time. Ezra looked at the brunette out of the corner of his eye, and noticed that her mouth was twisted to the side, like it always did when she was annoyed.   
  
"If it's nothing why don't you just tell me?" The sarcasm was so thick in Daisy's voice he was sure that he could cut it with a knife.  
  
"Because I don't feel like it." The words came out harsher then he intended them to. Once again, he looked at Daisy out of the corner of his eye, and he noticed her flinch just a little bit. He cursed himself silently, wishing she could take the words back as soon as they were out of his mouth.  
  
Daisy didn't say anything in response, her dark eyebrows pulling together, and her deep brown eyes snapping. Ezra winced, and stood up, suddenly wanting to be as far away from the world as possible. He could feel her surprised eyes on his back, and he opened his mouth to tell her that he was fine.   
  
However, what came out was "I...I gotta be alone for awhile..."   
  
so let me in  
all that i wanted f rom you  
was somehing you never knew  
so let me in  
oh please tonight  
don't let this  
stand tonight  
i will fall  
  
"Ezra!" Daisy called after him, surprised and a little hurt. What could be THAT bad? It wasn't like him just to run off like that. No, in their very strange relationship, it was HER that usually did the running, something that she freely admited to. He was usually the one trying to get her to open up, the one that always wanted to do the talking. For him to just get up and---leave...was just plain odd.   
  
Standing up, the young woman began to walk after her friend, worry etched on her features. What did that letter say?  
  
Her feet took off, taking the rest of her body with her as she manuevered her way through the mess of chairs and couches, headed the way Ezra had bolted to. Soon she was pushing through the doors that lead to the cool night outside. The wind howled mournfully in the trees, blowing the leaves from their branches. Pushing a lock of her long dark hair out of her face, Daisy scanned the area, looking for any trace of her curly haired friend.   
  
She didn't see him, but spotted fresh tracks in the little bit of snow that still rested on the ground. Deciding to follow them, the young woman set off, her heart thumping against her ribcaged. This was really not one of her better ideas. It had been obvious back at the lodge that Ezra did NOT want to talk about whatever it was that was bothering, and here she was trramping after him in the snow.   
  
"Ezra?" She called into the night, and held her breath waiting for an answer.   
  
through the light  
the darkness seems to be  
so very strong  
how does one  
alone against the world  
find the strength  
to carry on  
  
"Ezra?" Daisy's voice floated out of the darkness. Ezra looked up from where he was kneeling in the snow, his eyes scanning the forest, looking for any sign of Daisy.  
  
"Dais?" He called back after a minute, wondering what the hell she was doing out here.   
  
"Where...oh." Daisy asked, suddenly stepping into the moonlit clearing that he was still sitting in the center of. She moved toward him, but then seemed to realize where she was. She stopped, and turned in a complete circle, as if trying to take in everything around her.  
  
The two where currently standing in the center of a perfect circle of trees. Moonlight streamed from the full moon overhead, giving a surreal cast to everything in the clearing. Pine trees towered above them, so tall that it looked like they could reach the sky.   
  
"Wow." Was all she could think to say, looking around her. "How did you...find this place?"   
  
Ezra shrugged, not looking at her. "I found it after I had been here a few days. I needed a place to be alone. So far, I've never seen anyone else out here."  
  
"Oh." Daisy felt bad for taking away his "place" as it where, but not bad enough that she was gonna leave. "You gonna tell me why the hell you were so nasty in the lodge, or do I get to guess? If you were a girl, I'd say it was PMS time."  
  
"Daisy...." Ezra muttered, looking down at the snow again. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just not something that I want to talk about right now, okay?"   
  
"Not okay. What was in that letter Ezra?" She wanted to know, coming to kneel beside him in the snow, balancing on the balls of her feet.   
  
He didn't say anything for a long time, his face surprsingly closed. Daisy blinked, realizing that was what was bothering her the most. She could usually read Ezra like an open book, but tonight...something was different. He wasn't letting anyone, not even her, in.   
  
"Ez..." Daisy whispered, reaching out to touch his shoulder. "Please?"   
  
Ezra turned to look at her in surprised. She looked back at him, her dark eyes searching his blue one's with sorrow and unhappiness in them. Ezra swallowed, and reached into his pocket and handed her the letter that had ripped his world apart.   
  
Daisy swallowed, and took the letter, scanning it quickly. When she was finished, she was startled by the rage that had boiled up inside of her in the amount it had taken her to read the relatively short letter.   
  
"I'm...sorry?' Daisy didn't think that was quite the right thing to say, but nothing else would come to mind. Ezra turned, and let the right corner of his mouth turn up into a half smile.   
  
"Not you're fault. But thanks." Ezra told her softly, taking the letter and folding it up again, placing it in his pocket. He stood up, and extended a hand down to her, which she took as she clambered to her feet.   
  
"Are you gonna go?" Daisy asked, dusting the snow off of her black jeans. Ezra shrugged.   
  
"I don't think I'm getting a lot of choice in the matter. Something tells me that if I don't go, they'll just supinea me or something." Ezra noted sourly. Daisy reached over and touched his shoulder gently.   
  
"That really sucks. Umm...are you gonna be okay with it?" She asked, shifting from one foot to another.   
  
"Probably." Ezra didn't sound very sure of himself. Daisy looked at him sadly, and reached down to touch his hand gently.  
  
"Umm...if you need to talk..."  
  
"Peter's around?" He finished, smirking at her. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, letting a little bit of her own laughter come out.   
  
"Funny." She didn't let go of his hand.  
  
"I thought it was." He didn't let go of her hand either.  
  
The two walked hand in hand back toward the school, both lost in their own thoughts. Of course, neither of them realized that they were thinking about each other.   
  
so let me in  
oh please tonight  
I will fall...  



End file.
